The Magic Pearl
by AkiraMicchi
Summary: It's about this 2 girls, sam and clover. They were given power and were believe that they'll destroy the devil with another 3 boys. This story is suitable for child, it's childish x3 P/S:  I USED to like Totally spies.


This is my first story that I wrote and also my work when I was 12. Actually this was my English Project, but I just want to publish it x3 *Waah… it's been 3 years since :3 … So, enjoy!

Chapter 1

The luck reader

"Kkrrriinnggg…!" my alarm clock boomerang as I woke up from sleep in a real shock from a dream, as I turned my head around, I saw that it was nine o'clock!

"Shoot, I'm late!" I cried and got of my bed real quick. Soon I was done but I was so nervous because the problem was that this was my new school when my father was asked to move here because of his job. Now I live in Maryland.

"Sam, come on we're late, GOSH!" Do you want to know who that is? That's my little brother John, we're always fighting, and the worse thing is he never calls me sister, NEVER!

Plus, when we were fighting he never want to lose that's why sometimes I called him 'Mr. Wannabe' "Ok, I'm coming!" I shouted back and go down stairs to take my breakfast. Then, my father drove us to our new school.

Now, we're in our new school and I rushed away to my classroom. Once I knock and opened the door my new teacher and the other student stared at me and whispering to each other as if I'm making a troublesome.

"You're late", said my new teacher in an angry tone.

"Sorry, teacher", I said nervously.

"Just call me Mrs. Able, well, it looks like you're a new student aren't you?" she said.

"Yes, I'm", I replied.

"Ok, now introduce yourself to the others", Mrs. Able said.

I turned around face the other student, taking a deep breath and started to introduce myself saying, "Hi, my name is Samantha William. I'm from California and I move here because my father's job but I don't know how long I'll stay here so… that's all" and I was asked to sit next to the girl, she seems easy-going and quite nice, I think.

When I sat there for a moment, the girl next to me admonish me and said, "Hi, nice to meet you new girl, my name is Clover, you can call me Clov if you want to, can I call you Sam for short?" she said.

"Yeah, sure, that's what my family call me" I replied happily because I taught that we will be friend and you know what that's probably TRUE we become friend quite faster because she's quite a nice person, remember I told you. She talk about her family that she has an elder brother and she also have a twin! That's quite surprising to me, she also asked me to accompany her to the mall after school this evening.

"Kring! Kring!" the school bell boomerang as the other student went home while I and Jessica went to the mall straight away. There we bought everything that we want, it's fun! Every shop in the mall we went in and buy something and it's like almost ten times we passing around the mall. It's just the same shop, but this shop is a kind of a bit familiar and I'm kind of attracted to it, so, I just went in and try something new that I've never been before, it was called as 'luck reader'.

At first when I saw the luck reader I felt very nervous because her face that look so ridiculous but then she told me that 'don't be afraid' so I think it's just a relief for me. The luck reader name was Amoboa, she advise me something about my luck, "Hmm…it was very strange that I've never seen like your luck before, I don't know whether this is good to you or not because this card said here that…you and your friends will gain a power from something like a magic pearl and then…you'll fight against someone strong from….Pheww it was very hard to tell now just move on and the advise I'll give to you is that just BE CAREFUL!".

"Hmp...How could that be, haha, you're quite funny Amoboa", I said.

"Yes you are, haha, I think you never told just one joke before by looking at your face, but you're quite good at joking, though", Clov said.

"No, IT'S TRUE, my card NEVER LIED ONCE before, NOW GET OUT!" said Amoboa angrily.

We run out quickly from the luck reader shop, it was very scary! "Do you believe what Amoboa said just now?" I asked Clover.

"Of Course not, it's just stupid things!" Clover demanded.

"Okay, whatever, let's get going, I think it's time now", I said and we went home.

Chapter 2

What is this thing?

Okay, today is the second day of my new school. I cannot forget about what had Amoboa said yesterday so I couldn't slept well last night, that's why I'm very tired now. At school in Mr. Alberta period the very lurid teacher in our school, I think, I can discover that in one day, I and Clover fell asleep and Mr. Alberta was very mad and he make us stand outside for the whole period, but I think it's good for me and Clover, though, because we actually really hate History. It's boring.

"Clover, do you fell asleep because you're thinking about what has Amoboa said yesterday the whole night?" I asked her.

"No, remember what I said yesterday it's just stupid thing!" she replied.

"Don't foolish me, Chelsea, I know by looking at your face", I demanded.

"No, I'm not!" she said angrily.

"Yes, you are!" I said and we began fighting.

After a moment, "Okay,okay, I'm thinking about it ALL night!" Clover finally told the truth, she can hardly fight with me because we just became friend yesterday.

"Okay, I'm sorry for mad at you", I said, feeling guilty.

Soon it was time to go home. I and Clover rushed away as something like a pearl fell on our head at the same time. "Ouch, what is this thing doing here?" Clover cried.

"Maybe someone is bullying us or is it comes from the sky?" I joke her.

"Don't be foolish, Scar, how come it's falling from the sky", she said.

"Yeah, I know, it can't be, I'm just joking, though, by the way it looks nice, how about we just take it home, anyway", I said thinking it was real nice.

"Okay, mmm… I'm thinking about what Amoboa said yesterday that we'll gain a power, if it is true what do you want for your power?" she asked me.

"Urg, as if, but… if it is true anyway I want ice power because you know that in California doesn't have snow right so incase it was very hot that time I'll use my ice power or to save people from something bad, how about you?" I asked her back.

"Mmm…because that I really love nature I want the power that will save people or fight the mean people by using the… nature power", she said thinking.

Chapter 3

The power!

Then, the pearl started to glow and the sky turned black with thunder and lightning and it started to raining, suddenly 'BOOM' the thunder hit Sam and Clover. While all the people were… freezing? I we are only the one who knows that the thunder hit us.

"WARRRGGGG…..." they shouted and loudly and then they fell down and the sky became normal suddenly.

"Ouch, what...is...That?" Clover said sickly.

"I...don't know, but it is quite hurting me…" I replied in pain.

We went home and thinking about it, when I watched television this night after dinner, someone bell the door. "Sam please open the door!" my mom shouted.

"Yes, mom!" I shouted back and when I opened the door it was Clover. "What are you doing here and how did you know my address?" I asked her.

"Remember when you give me your telephone number and I asked you your address, wow, you're such a forgetful person", she replied.

"Oh, yes, I remember it now", I demanded. "But what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"After I got home I'm thinking what had just happen to us, I'm very worried about it so I want to talk about it with you and I asked my father whether I could sleep at your house for this 2 days or not, and he says yes", Clover explained it to me.

"Who's that, Sam?" my mom asked.

"It's Clover my friend mom, she said that she will sleep at our house", I replied.

"Oh, that's great, treat her well, okay", she said while washing the dishes.

"I will, don't worry", I said, so, we went to my room and Clover put her bag down, take her coat out and change her cloth to pajamas. We sat on our bed and started talking about it.

"What do you think about it?" she asked me.

"I don't know, I cannot think what it is either", I replied.

"Did you remember the pearl that we take, it's glowing right?" Clover asked.

"Yes, it is, it must be something, hmm….it's kind of hot here", I said and suddenly my hand full of ice and I felt so cold. "What is this thing doing in my hand, its ice?" I demanded in full of fear.

"Maybe you eat ice just now because you feeling so hot?" Clover said.

"No, I did not!" I demanded.

"Or…what Amoboa said yesterday is really true that we will gain a power from some magic pearl and you said that you want to have an ice power if it is true, yes this is your power, Sam!" Clover said in shock, not only her either I am.

"How can that be possible", I said.

"Yes, it is, remember that Amoboa said that her card never lied once before", she demanded.

"Okay, what if we try this, HAIYAAH!" I tried it and it is work some ice comes out of my hand and half of my room fills with ice and it's so cold! "But…but…how can it be possible…!" I murmured. "Oh, no, I can't believe this!" I shouted.

"Now just stay calm, I think I also will gain a power as Amoboa said, wahh…, I'm so tired good night, and I'm going to sleep now", she said. 'How can she be so relax, what is she thinking about', I thought and fell asleep.

"Wahhh,wow,what a good sleep and good dream", said Clover happily in Saturday morning. Clover then turned around and found me still sleeping snoring, so, she went outside to look for some plants and flowers instead of wasting time. "Owh, what a pity little flower it wilt so fast, I think Sam did not take much care of this flower", she said in a sad tone. Suddenly the flower grows and become healthier, and strong that it was alive again!

She was shock and thought that it must be something, then, she look at her hand that a green light was glowing. She then relief and know what it was actually, it was her nature power! She was very happy as she run to my room, wake me up and show her power to me.

"Hey, look at this!" she demanded and suddenly the longest flower trunk that I've ever seen came out and my room fill with flowers and it's smell quite good.

"Wow, awesome…!" I and John said in full of amazement. What? John! "Hey what are you doing here?" I scream at him.

"Wow, you have a power sis Clover?" he said and I'm very surprised to hear that he call Clover 'sis' instead of me! I know that he said it so Clover will do him a favor.

"Hey, it looks like your sister also have power, huh.." I said and show it off to him. "And don't tell mom and dad about this or else I will freeze your mouth". He nod and ran away without saying a word. I think that would amaze him or maybe next time he will call me sister '_cool_', we will just wait for that.

Then I faced Clover, she look upset that I and John were fighting. "I'm sorry, don't worry, we are always like this", I apologize to her.

"It's ok", she said smiling.

"Okay, now we have our own power, but I wonder how to use it?" I said and look at the sky thinking.

Chapter 4

Someone come from the magic world?

Five month already past and I and Clover were getting comfortable with this power. We're plan to go to the park this evening and lied on the grass, looking at the sky. Suddenly the black sky came and the thunder and lightning boomerang into the sky, as I and Chelsea ran looking for shelter, and the wind blow strongly in the air.

"Hey, look at there!" Clover shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"There's someone and…I think there're fighting in this heavy rain", she demanded.

"Oh, yes I can see it too, come on we have to stop them in case of anything happen", I said in worried. 

"Maybe we can use our power, remember", she said.

"Okay", I agreed.

"Ready…1, 2, 3 Go!" we both shouted. "Stop…."

Chelsea use her nature power, she took and tied them together, "Sam, help me they kick my flower trunk and it's hurting me, froze their feet, faster!" she shouted for help.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I said and froze them quickly. Sigh.

"Wow, you have a power too!" they said in amazement. "Cool".

"What?" we both shouted in a real shock.

"Does that mean you have a power too?" I asked them.

"Yes, we have!" they demanded sounded happy. "That's mean you can join our team and help us to fight them".

"Sorry but I don't know how to use it", I said.

"Me too", said Chelsea.

"Don't worry we will teach you how", they demanded.

"Okay…so where should we practice?" I asked them.

"Here at 5 evening like us, deal", they said.

"So you're not fighting, you're just practicing, hmm…Ok, deal!" I and Clover said happily finally found a teacher.

"By the way, who do you mean them?" Chelsea asked.

"It is the devil demon come from the magic world, he wants all our power at him so that he can conquer the magic world!" one of the boys said in an angry tone.

"Magic world?" we both shouted in a real shock.

"Yes, sorry I don't introduce myself, my name is Yuda, my name is Jason, And my name is Rodrick, and we come from the magic world!" they introduced themselves.

I and Clover stared at them. "Magic world, yeahh… but how do you come to this world? How?" we both asked them.

"We just want to practice in a right place and I think it is here", Yuda said and we just smile at him.

Deep, deep in the magic world the devil demon heard what they're saying and planed to do something. The next day after school I went to the park for practice my power, I guess Clover already there I'm kind of late a bit.

"Do it like this, follow my steps", Jason teach Clover.

"Hey, sorry I'm late", I said running towards them.

"It's okay, Sam, now let me teach you, the technique", Rodrick said.

It has been a month since I and Clover practice our power with them and we become friends. Our power becomes stronger with the technique but quite hard. "Hey guys, I've bad news!" Yuda said in panic.

"What it is Yuda?" we asked him.

"It's the devil demon…aa..aa.." he murmured.

"What do you mean?" asked Jason.

"The devil demon will come to this world and conquer all human energy not only the power in magic world", Yuda said and we all looking very panic.

"Okay, what we have to do is just stand by, because we don't know when the devil demon comes", Rodrick advice.

Chapter 5

Here it come the Devil Demon!

"Tomorrow evening it is sunny, so you can go enjoy the day with your family", the weather reader person said.

"Waa, it is a good day to practice my power", I said happily while eating and ice-cream.

Today I and Clove have an extra-class so we don't have time to practice our power. Sigh. The next day, Yuda, Jason and Rodrick said that today is the last day for our practice, and it is called 'power duo', that my power and Chelsea's power will be together and it is the strongest of our power.

"Okay, good so you have practice all your power and I hope that when the devil demon come you'll use all the technique that we teach you to defeat him", Yuda said.

After a moment came a big black sky with thunder and lightning and the wind become stronger that it was typhoon. The typhoon is at the centre of the black cloud come a pitch black from the centre of the typhoon and we're very surprised that it was the DEVIL DEMON! It comes!

"Run everybody it's him, the devil demon, run!" they shouted and scream to everyone. Everyone there runs quickly to their house and watched at the window what we're doing included my family!

"Clover, Sam quickly use your power!" they shouted at us.

Soon the Devil Demon come and said, "I'll take your entire energy poor human!" he said and his eyes turned dark red like… Blood!

"No, you're not!" we both said and I use my ice power while Clover use her nature power, thorn but it was useless. He was so strong. Yuda, Jason and Rodrick use their power and it didn't work either.

Now I remember the 'power duo' that they teach us. "Hey Chelsea, use the 'power duo'", I said to her. "Hey guys, use the three of your power come on!" I shouted. Then the Devil Demon attacks us by its power.

"WAAARRRRGGGG….!" We all shouted.

Some of our energy had been taken "Oh no, power duo!" I demanded so that they remember.

"POWER DUO!" I and Clover shouted together and soon ice from all my body come out with Chelsea's nature power, our power becomes a big circle by itself and attack the Devil Demon. While Yuda, Jason and Rodrick put together their power and attack the side of the Devil Demon.

"AAARRRGGGGG…..!" the Devil Demon shouted and fall into pieces.

Chapter 6

Yuda, Jason and Rodrick have to go.

"Hoorayy, the Devil Demon defeated by us!" we said happily. Soon the sun came back and shining brightly.

Yuda, Jason and Rodrick were smiling. All the people inside the house come out and support us. "WOW, cool, man!" one of them shouted and my parents including Clover's parents walk towards us.

"You have power?" our parents said in shock.

"Yes, we're sorry mom, dad", we both said feeling guilty.

"No, you're the hero, that's my daughter Sam and yours Clover the super hero!" they said and we smile brightly.

"Clover, Sam, Clover, Sam", everyone continued.

Then the mayor of the Maryland town went towards us and constitutes us to be the Super Hero of the town!

Our parents were very proud of us. Suddenly Yuda, Jason and Rodrick were sad "Sorry Sam we don't have much time", they said.

"What did you mean?" we both asked them.

"After we defeat the Devil Demon, we must go back to our magic world", they demanded.

My face turned red and tears went down to my cheeks, also Chelsea. "Goodbye, I swear next time I'll be visiting you", they said in a sad tone.

Soon the centre of the sky fills a hole and they vanished. "No, wait! Thank you for teaching us the uses of our power!" I said and cried.

"Don't be sad, sis", John said. I stared at him and smile.

"You're such a good brother", I said and feel a bit relief but was full of disappointment.

"Okay now let's go home Scam", my dad said and I node.

After one week later, "Dad, why should I and Clover are the chosen one to be the super hero?" I asked him.

And he said that is because of my luck and 'The Magic Pearl'.


End file.
